


yet another story no body asked for

by CoolVintageCassette



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolVintageCassette/pseuds/CoolVintageCassette
Summary: a slow burn where jeremy is a new kid at michaels school. michael didn't have any friends at first and then met jeremy and boom! friendship maybe a love story i don't even know anymore smh





	1. my will to live is depleting

**Author's Note:**

> i don't spell check any of these chapters until i forget what the plot of the chapter is and i reread it then realize my mistakes.

Michael tapped along to the beat of a sad song playing through his headphones. His finger brushing against his thigh at a slow tempo. Really Michael didn't feel like tapping to this song, it wasn't his usual kind of finger tapping song, but an exception was made because at the moment the tapping was a way of grounding himself. He needed to tap to redirect his attention from the amount of people pressing up against him, touching him, probably even talking about him as he passed by. So he tapped.

Headphones weren't allowed on in the hallways, they usually weren't allowed around people's necks in the hallways either but no one noticed Michael as he slipped passed. After years of being picked on he managed to find a way to slip by unditected. He'd be a kick ass ninja by now.

His headphones played a low mumble of a Portuguese love song just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the hallways but quiet enough to were no one would know that anything was playing when they sat by him. If they were unlucky enough to be sat by him in class.

Someone got shoved into the locker in front of him and Michael jumped for a moment before he slide past. He made it to first hour just in time but the realization dawned on him that if he'd just waited a while and showed up late he wouldn't have had to deal with the possible injuries in the hallways.

Michael plopped in his seat wincing at the creak the desk gave when his body made contact. His confidence sinking lower as his self conscious thought of all the things people might think of him after hearing the noise. The creak mocked him but he was forced to pay attention to the teacher as he spoke through the hour. 

Mr. Smith's words droned on with less emotion then siri on his iphone. His eyes looked lifeless and dull as they read from the slip of paper that a kid handed to him. He glanced over the room and restated the words again in a harsher tone but Michael hadn't been paying attention so he wasn't sure what the uproar was about. The teachers eyes made contact with Michaels for less than a second and his stomach jumped up to his throat as he tried to swallow.

He kept scanning pass Michael though and he felt his fears get pressed back down. Michael bounced his leg as he actually started to listen to the teacher call role. He gave a meek "here" when the teacher called his name and after that the rest of the class was just the teacher complaining.

 

First hour felt like years had flown by in a single sitting and Michael groaned, sitting down at his second hour desk as he realized he was already done with the day. His hand ruffled through his hair as he tried to tap along with the beat of his music. It wasn't the beat he needed but it was the one that was playing so he tapped till he didn't feel as anxious.

No one ever sat in the back with him but Michael wasn't complaining. That's why it was weird when Michael scanned the room and saw a kid sitting exactly diagonal across from him. The first two rows were filled in this hour. A perfect fit for each student...except Michael, so he sat in the back. The odd man out he painstakingly reminded himself.

Michael spaced out for most of the hour and couldn't seem to concentrate. His foot began tapping impatiently, just like in first period, nearing the end of the hour as it tapped away the seconds.

As the bell rang one thought crossed his mind, 'i really need a slushee.'


	2. two of you bookmarked this story after the first chapter so here's to you two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't spell check these till hours later.

Michaels anxiety didn't go down, if anything it spiked constantly through out the day. So far he's only made it through the first four hours and lunch which was a god send for him but as fifth hour came whirling around things hit kind of hard.  
The momentary brake in his sanity came when it hit him that today was only Tuesday. That knowledge is enough to brake a full grown man, much less an anxiety ridden, self-conscious teen.

Sadly he packed up his junk and tossed it into his locker. The hallways always seemed to thin out during the breaks between forth and fifth hour, and fifth and sixth hour. These five minute breaks were the only ones where Michael didn't feel pressured into hiding himself away as much as he usually does. At times like these all he does is avoid people's faces and the walk to math was usually spent with minimal touching. 

Michael was scanning the floor, the usual crack in the poorly designed tiles signaled that he was maybe two feet from the door when someone was shoved into him. His body was flung so hard the air got knocked out of him. At first he was hoping he could make it into the classroom, the typical physical bully free zone, where the teachers could pretended they cared, but then he watched as his binder got kicked across the hall and knew things weren't going to end well.

He knew today was going to be bad but he didn't expect the bully's to be so bold as to do it right in front of the classroom door! Like really they had to be some kind of stupi-...

"...OH MY GOD IM SO S-SORRY I SWEAR I JUST WASN'T LOOKING OH MY GOD I JUST KICKED YOUR BINDER I UH UM..." 

Michael looked up, his train of thought being interrupted as a binder got shoved into his face. After getting Michaels stuff in order the kid kind of just scurried off like a startled mouse. 

Oddly enough it wasn't the weirdest thing he's ever seen so he picked up his stuff and went to math. The shock from the event was over in a matter of seconds as thoughts of equations and graphs flooded his brain. Sadly the almond skinned brunette waaaaaasn't really getting it today. He closed his book and doodled on the cover as the teacher rambled on about kids not paying attention.

The last few hours went by in a blur of Michael just barely making it through the day. By the time he got home he didn't even remember the order of his periods and it wasn't all too surprising. 

Upon entering the house he took off his shoes and picked them up to carry them to his room. The bag didn't come off until he entered his room. He not so gently slammed it into his bed and propelled himself into his desk chair.

Tucking on the maroon and black headset was the highlight of his day, yet proved to be hard to accomplish when he already had on his normal headphones. He took them off feeling slightly bare to the exposure and set them down with great care. Afterwards he plugged in his phone to charge. His battery was down to two percent and he felt accomplished to have not run it down completely.

Michael logged into steam and about two hours passed of him looking through all the games and playing whatever seemed to catch his eye. Eventually though that grew tiresome and boring, even though he'd never actually admit that.

Sliding dramatically out of his chair he let his knees hit the ground. His body slowly crumpled into the floor until he was completely curled into a ball face down with the hard cement of the basement floor. Ever so slightly he began to army crawl until the stares forced him to use his feet and he went to retrieve some snacks.

As he opened up the pantry and found the oreos he felt like a general in one of his video games after they won the battle. He held the package in his hand with great pride as his other hand slung open the fridge door.

Tears of joy sprung from his eyes as he saw they did have milk. He did a victory pose and basked in the glory...god he really needed to stop doing this.

Michael got a cup and poured some milk in it, then he dunk those delicious twistable treats right into it. Though oreos aren't as good as a smoothly he was willing to settle as he went back to his room to hide in for the rest of the night, either watching horror movies or listening to stupid rap battles or both at the same time. 

The feeling in his gut had finally dissipated but he still felt the unease in his entire chest that night when he went to bed. Still, the day wasn't that bad surprisingly enough.


	3. eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still don't spell check these until waaaaaaaayyyyy later and i don't know why...

Michael woke up to a loud ringing splitting his ear drums. He bolted up right causing him to smack his head against the wall. Still unsure what the noise was, he quickly searched and found his phone.

"Fuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkk."

It was already 7:20am school started in less that an hour and he had to run there because his keys were currently MIA. Springing from his bed he sprinted to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Michael soon found out that there is no such thing as a quick shower when you're in a rush because when he checked the time it was already 7:37!! It takes twenty minutes to walk to school. He couldn't run, much less walk straight. It felt like he had no time to even put on clothes but that was a necessity if you don't want to be arrested. 

After locating his baggy red sweater and a pair of comfy jeans he slapped them onto his body with such vigor that it made him light headed. He ran out the door to his bedroom then ran back down the states and back into his bedroom for his phone and headbuds. He couldn't move fast enough as he left his front door, almost forgetting to lock it. Tripping over his own feet he continued on as uncoordinated as ever. The only time he was ever able to move his awkward body appropriately was when his music was playing and he was jumping and grooving to the beat.

Now was not a time to groove though. It was the exact opposite of that time, it was the time to panic. His body seemed light and heavy at the same time as his weight heaved from leg to leg, tripping over his own two feet while manuvering past people and other objects. Minutes went by at the speedy pace of probably not that fast and Michael felt his lungs ache and freeze up. 

Honestly he hasn't even really been running, just aggressively jogging and trying not to fall over. This was a disaster.

He broke into a coughing fit. Bending over and hacking up his insides Michael felt all adrenaline draining from his system. The bell rang signaling that he wasn't going to make it in time. Of course he wasn't going to make it, what did he expect? A sigh pressed past his lips as he trudged the rest of the way to class, all hope lost.

 

Michael was wrong, the halls seemed more terrifying empty. He felt like a character in a zombie video game. The walls bare, only now did he notice the chipped paint and the cracks in every surface imaginable. Paper littered the floors and a draft blew Michaels thoughts into chaos. If he was a character he'd be the one that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the one that didn't have any weapons, the one that died first.

A chill went down his spine as he thought about the probability of this actually being a thing. Eventually it was chopped up to him getting lost in his own fears and anxiety.

Slowly and shakily he slipped past the door and to his relief and horror the classroom was filled with students. All heads whipped around in unison. Their glowing dead eyes starred, seeping past Michaels skin and into his soul. They saw his stupidity and his terror. All of them knew, they all smiled and whispered to each other with a large smirk filling each of their faces.

"...were you late?" 

As he tuned back into reality he realized no one was paying attention at all. Michael blinked a few times and watching the teacher move to face him. The man awaited an answer.

"What?" Michael whispered, voice as weak as his ability to keep his fingers from rapping agressivly against his left thigh. 

"I asked why you were late Mr. Mell." Michael cringed at the way his last name came out of his teachers mouth, harsh and sharp. The words felt like they were personally aiming to harm him. They're just words though, Michael reminded himself.

"I...over slept..." With that Michael scooted away from the teacher, hoping to avoid his stare. It didn't work. The teacher followed looming over him.

"Uh huh... turn to page 183." He sounded so angry, so upset...so dissapionted. After getting his point across he went back to his desk mumbling something incoherent to himself.

Just like that Michael made his way to his usual seat and flipped to the page. His stomach flipped as the time passed by painfully slow. God that was the worst event ever.

Only another person came bursting through the door.

"Who are you?" The teacher questioned looking absolutely exasperated.

"I uh...I'm the new student." He was red in the face, it was splotchy and actually quite impressive the way it reddened so much and so bright.

"And why weren't you here yesterday?" The teacher tapped his foot and the pale brunette crumbled and sunk in on himself, eyes casting to the floor as he tried the same tactic as Michael. Slowly scooting away to get to a seat without being interrogated. 

It didn't work either though.

"I...I kind of lost my schedule and had to get it reprinted." The teacher tapped his foot face growing angrier by the second.

"Care to tell me why you were late today?" He said eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"I just...it's yeah I mind." The other boy took the seat directly beside Michael and his eyes widdened. That boy hadn't sounded confident when it came out of his mouth, just serverly anxious.

The teacher was piiiiissseeeedd.

"What does that mean!?" He squared up automatically.

Michael was right between the two and honestly was probably going to end the day with a heart attack. He couldn't deal with this, this was bad this was getting insanely bad. He had to do something to get away from this and just take a moment to cool off and just calm down. 

"I..uh...it's...um..its p-persona-" He was interrupted.

"SPIT IT OUT!" His words rained like lava on a sad patch of grass.

The kid looked like he was melting and started hyperventilating. Then Michael started hyperventailating. Then the teacher fumed even more...

There was a long silence where the teacher stared at the other boy so Michael took this time to get the hell out of there. His legs didn't want to move though, he had to ask first right? That was probably the problem right now. 

Then again if he asked he'd be told no but still he needed to ask or it'd be worse. You can't just run out of the room with no explanation because that'd get him in so much trouble and he couldn't deal with that right now.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Michael stood up so straight his back problems were momentarily fixed.

"Michael this is not the time!" All attention was drawn on him now, even more then when he came in late. He even heard actual whispers! They weren't a figment of his imagination this time. Oh god he fucked up didn't he?

He sat back down as the teacher seemed to open his mouth again before closing it quickly and stomping off. He heard a loud sigh and for a moment Michael that it may have been him then he realized it couldn't be him because he couldn't suck in oxygen fast enough.

Even though his headphones were wrapped around his neck it wasn't playing loud enough to be heard to drown out the other noise, his heavy breathing mostly. His hands scrambled to the volume button and turned it up. It was probably too loud and people didn't want to hear his stupid music!

He turned it down a bit and tapped in four four time to the song that seamed to have the tempo of 100000. He heard garbled words but appointedly tried to ignore them. 

His breathing settled as he counted his breathes making sure they were completely full before letter them go. Filling, holding, exhaling, repeat. His mind seemed to pull itself together just barely as he felt a hand rest on his forearm.

It was warm and clammy and it made Michael jump like a startled cat. 

"Jesus, are you...okay?" His voice cracked on the word jesus and his pause was used to find the right word Michael assumed.

"Uh...yeah." The hand quickly withdrew itself and there were no more words exchanged for the rest of the hour. The tension was so thick it'd take a steak knife to cut it.

Michael left claiming that he was sick after first hour.


End file.
